Seniority
by Lord Xemnas
Summary: Just one little taste of sin, leaves an after taste for eternity. XemnasDemyx MarVex XigRoxas
1. Education

**Seniority**

by: Axel

XxX

Xemnas watched as Xigbar watched the young boy moving up the stairs. Roxas, the Key of Destiny. The Freeshooter had shone a rather 'unhealthy' interest in the boy. While Xemnas normally turned a blind eye to whatever Xigbar, or any of the other seniors did for that matter, this had him upset. Roxas was a child. But more than that, Roxas was valuable.

Xigbar started up the twisting stairs, up towards the rooms where the Nobodies stayed between missions. Some called it rest, but others called it merely waiting. Xemnas followed close behind in perfect silence, and the other did not notice he was there.

As Xigbar made his trek up the stairs, the familiar young redheaded man came gliding down the stairs. He leaned away from Xigbar as they passed, then glared back at him after the elder hard already passed. Xemnas made a note of that.

Xigbar came to the hall with the twelve doors of the members (Xemnas having his own space). The first five belonged to the seniors, the number going up the farther down the hall. A little over halfway down the hall, a door opened, and a young blond boy warily backed out of the door. Xigbar walked up behind him, a Cheshire Cat grin playing at his face.

"Demyx," he said in his nicest, most manipulative voice. "You been a good boy?" The blond spun around and met the senior's eyes. He winced, then stepped back, as if scared. Xemnas's glare hardened on the back of Xigbar's head, but apparently he didn't feel it, as he reached out to grab the boy.

"Freeshooter," Xemnas barked. Xigbar froze, then spun around and looked at Xemnas, surprised. He just shrugged and offered the Superior an easy going grin. "Your friend Zexion seems to have discovered something in that book of his. I want you to help him with it. Afterwards, Vexen has requested help in his lab."

"Awww come on boss, why me," Xigbar said with a sigh, shrugging. He knew it was useless to argue. He tossed the blond boy a sinister grin, then slipped back down the stairs.

"Ummm, thank you," Demyx squeaked, looking at their fearful Superior's countenance. Maybe it was his eyes playing tricks on him, but it seemed to soften, for a fraction of a nanosecond.

Xemnas nodded, then drew closer to the boy. His molten amber eyes locked onto the boy's gentle sea green ones, holding him paralyzed. He reached out and ran his fingers through the Nocturne's soft golden hair. Rather than flinch away in fear of his touch, as he had with the Freeshooter, the blond closed his eyes, allowing, perhaps even enjoying, the Superior's attention.

Xemnas gently traced his fingers down the side of the boy's face, then tilted up his chin to look him in the eye. His soothing voice, darker than the bottomless void, caused the boy to shiver. "He'll not have you," Xemnas said, and left it at that. He dropped his hand and disappeared into a corridor of darkness. He left the young musician, bewildered, but not afraid.

XxX


	2. Complication

**Seniority**

XxX

"Come on, smile for me," he cooed to the blond, resting his hand on the silky fabric of the coat. That arrogant sneer that they all knew him so well by spread across his face. There was a mischievous twinkle in his eyes that was a bit alarming to his victim.

"Piss off," Larxene hissed, shoving Axel away. He backed up a step, leaning against the wall behind him. He still just smiled at her, as if there was nothing wrong. She gritted her teeth, holding her hands behind her back as she glared at him. She summoned a kunai in either hand and glared at him, daring him to make another move.

"Come on Larxene, don't you respect your elders? I am your senior after all," he said, leaning forward slightly, as if to intimidate her.

She grinned wickedly, stepping forward. She leaned in against him, staring at his eyes thoughtfully. She looked ready to say something, but then seemed to rethink it. Axel watched her intently, not paying attention to what her hands were doing. She opened her mouth again, as if to say something, then drove a kunai through the back of each of Axel's hands, nailing him to the wall. "You hold no power over me," she growled in a dark voice, filled with contempt.

Axel's eyes widened, but he refused to scream from the white hot tendrils of pain that snaked through his forearms, like little bolts of lighting. He snarled then jerked his hands forward, through the weapons embedded in them. Blood gushed out of his hands, dripping and splattering all over the floor. He stared at the gapping holes in each of his hands, then glared at the blond woman hatefully.

Faster than the eye could see, Axel struck out and grabbed her throat. She gasped, feeling his vise like grip clamp over her trachea. She wheezed and coughed as blood dripped down her neck and chest. The crimson liquid ran over the dark fabric of her cloak, covering the zippers and metal fastenings with a glossy red glow. It dripped down under her cloak, against her bare skin. It felt vile as it dripped down her, violating her. She struggled against Axel's grip but it only tightened as he lifted her off the ground.

He took her body and slammed it against the wall as hard as he could. There was painful sounding snap, but he didn't care. Electricity began to crackle around her body menacingly, threatening to shock the redheaded man if he didn't let her go. His demonic grin only widened as he responded with a warning of his own. The air around them heated up considerably, and Larxene screamed as she could feel the skin beneath Axel's grip burning. The smell of burning flesh seemed to excite him. He licked his lips as the electricity ceased it's dancing about and quelled once more. He anxiously grabbed one of the kunai from the wall and drove in into Larxene's open palm. She screamed, a terrible, agonizing scream. He only smiled as he then grabbed the other kunai and did the same, nailing her to the wall as she had done to him.

She writhed and struggled but to no avail. Axel finally released her, leaving her pinned there. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction of looking pained. She swallowed it down and glared at him with all the hatred and contempt she could muster.

The evil sneer never left Axel's face. He even had the audacity to laugh at her. He then reached for the zipper of her coat, slowly pulling it down. " You will not enjoy this," he purred, as he undid the coat's fastenings. "Of that, you can be assured."

XxX

"Are you sure it's in here, cause I don't see it," the Freeshooter mumbled angrily, flipping through one of Ansem the Wise's old notebooks.

"Keep looking," the purple haired nobody said boredly, waving a hand at him dismissively. Xigbar growled and went back to scanning the pages. Zexion, meanwhile, was flipping through a large, leather bound book, his single visible eye scanning the pages. He spent most of his time reading. It was 'his thing'. He was good at it, and he could make use of it. When he was whole, he had thought reading was fun, but he couldn't feel that anymore.

"It's not in here," Xigbar whined again.

"Keep looking," Zexion snapped harshly at his senior. Xigbar cocked an eyebrow at him, surprised by his outburst. Zexion then tunned back around and focused back on the book, embarrassed about snapping the way he had.

Xigbar walked over to the younger man, slapping the notebook down on the table in front of him. "It's not there, you must have imagined it," he said, turning away and walking towards the door. Zexion shrugged, not bothering to glance over at the elder man.

An odd thought struck him however, and he couldn't help but ask, " have you seen Larxene today?"

"No," Xigbar said, sounding confused. "Why?"

"She normally stops by once or twice a day to browse through the books. I was merely surprised she hadn't yet come today. Perhaps her book on Sade is keeping her preoccupied," he said, leaving it at that.

Xigbar shrugged and left the library, moving downwards towards the lab where Vexen had requested his help. He didn't really think about Larxene. He really wasn't that interested in women.

XxX

The Superior sat in contemplative silence, staring up at their glorious Kingdom Hearts. He was thinking about that boy, the blond haired one. Demyx.

What did he know of the boy? Not much. He was a pacifist, which made him virtually useless when it came to fighting (though on the odd occasion he had been pushed to fight he was incredibly skilled. Just more often that not he chose not to fight). He liked to play his sitar, much to the distress of the other nobodies, who were not as fond of music.

Xehanort has liked music. He remembered that. Xehanort would listen to the radio while working on his experiments. It didn't really matter what was on, he liked all kinds of music. It had been proven time and time again that music sooths the savage beast after all.

What else did he know about Demyx? Not much. He knew that the boy was usually unbearably chipper. Yes, now he remembered, Demyx was the one who insisted that he still had feeling. What a ludicrous dreamer. Or at least that's what Xemnas told himself.

"Sir," a voice called. The familiar tone of boots clacking against tile filled the Superior's ears. He got to his feet and turned to face the Luna Diviner. "What are you doing, if I may be so bold."

Xemnas looked back towards the astral heart that they had been tending to once more. "Remembering," Xemnas said briefly, the turned and left.


	3. Confrontation

**Seniority**

This chapter dedicated to my best friend and Larxene. Because she is pure awesome.

XxX

The elder man didn't bother to turn around when he felt the presence of another in the room. He knew who it was, and what he wanted. He ignored the other man, walking over to a steel table and looking over its contents. He let the other think he was being sneaky. "What do you think will happen if I were to infuse a heartless with chlorophyll, since you'd probably know more about it that I," he said casually, turning around.

"It would probably create heartless that can use solar energy. Why," Marluxia purred, cocking an eyebrow at the senior.

"I figured that is I was able to create a heartless that could synthesis light, it would be immune to the Keyblade," he mused, motioning vaguely with his hand, as if waving the idea away.

"Well its a good theory," Marluxia said with a chuckle, walking over to the elder man. "So what else have you been up to?"

"Not much," Vexen said with a coy smile. "Just waiting for a handsome young neophyte to stop by."

Marluxia laughed, sitting himself down in Vexen's chair. It was one of those spinny chairs, which Marluxia had a bit of fun with, swiveling back and forth as he talked to Vexen. "I've been out tracking down the Keybarer. Keep it under your hat though, I don't want the Superior to know."

Vexen gave him a curious look. "What exactly are your plans?"

"I'm going to capture the Keybarer for my... own uses," he said with a malevolent grin.

"Sounds entertaining," Vexen said with a nod. "How do you plan to go about this?"

"Stealthily," Marluxia said, getting up from the chair. He walked up to Vexen, then leaned down slightly to match the older man's height. He gently placed his hand under Vexen's chin and tilted the older man's face upwards, planting the gentlest kiss on his lips. "You will help me won't you," Marluxia asked softly.

"But of course," Vexen said, grinning at the clever neophyte. "When do we begin?"

"Preparations are in motion. Wheels are turning, and pieces are falling into place. Do not worry my icy friend, I know what I am doing. I am a strategist. I will not get caught. I'll over throw that worthless excuse for a leader Xemnas, and I'll get back our hearts." Marluxia gently trailed his fingers down Vexen's neck, down to the place where skin met fabric. "And then we can be together."

"You're so soft," Vexen said with a snort. He smirked though an nodded. "My alliances are with you. I trust you know what you're doing. If the Superior asks though, I'll deny it."

"So you're with me as long as it's convenient?" Marluxia asked, laughing lightly. "Very well. I'll have to make it worth your while." He kissed Vexen again, grabbing the zipper of his coat.

"It'll take more than that to convince me. I'm looking out for number one," Vexen purred melodiously with a chuckle.

Marluxia was more than willing to comply. Just as he was beginning to undo the fastenings of Vexen's coat, the sound of the lab doors swinging open shook him. He quickly unhanded the senior and spun around to see Xigbar walk through the door.

"Superior said you requested help," Xigbar muttered, seeming perfectly uninterested.

"Uhhh, no. It seems my hypothesis needs some alterations before I can begin the experiment. Thank you though," Vexen explained rather hurriedly.

"Okay," Xigbar said with a shrug, then left.

Marluxia turned back to the senior and smiled, reaching for the fastenings once more. "Now where were we?"


	4. Extrication

**Seniority**

**XxX**

Zexion breezed down the corridors of the castle, cradling his precious book in his arms. He stared at the bleach white floors that were dead to any color, mulling over his usual various deep thoughts, that didn't really seem so deep, being devoid of emotion as they were.

He snapped out of his trance, seeing red streaks against the white. He followed the trail of red with his eyes, seeing that it was coming from around the corner. Being the emotionless shell he was, he didn't fell fear, even though the smell of blood and charred flesh was stinging.

He walked next to the blood trail around corner. His body tensed, seeing a body laying on the floor, clothes draped over it and blood pooling all around her body. "Larxene," he said, sounding surprised. He hurried to her side, examining her wounds. He didn't have to wonder where they came from by the burn marks on her. "Larxene," he said again, a little more forcefully. She didn't respond. He gently touched her shoulder, pushing her slightly. He inferred that she was out cold. It didn't surprise him, seeing as she had bled so much.

Zexion gingerly scooped her up in his arms, being careful not to jostle her around too much. He then waved a portal open and stepped through it, coming out in his room. It was all white, like the rest of the castle, the only color being the covers of the numerous books littering the floor. He lay her down on his bed, not caring the red stains she left.

He quickly recovered some bandages and medicine, then set to work carefully applying medicine to each wound, then wrapping it securely. He worked quickly but carefully, hoping to finish before she woke up. That would be a lot of explaining, and he knew she wasn't one to sit calmly and listen when riled. He finished tying the last bandage, gently tracing his fingers over it. He almost felt pity for her. Almost. And that was better than nothing. Zexion then pressed his index finger lightly against her temple, saying, "I can fix it so that it never happened. No more memories..."

Suddenly she slapped his hand away, her bright blue eyes crackling with ferocity. "No," she said sternly. Zexion was surprised, but didn't show it. He nodded, not questioning her. " I want to remember... so I can make him pay," she said quietly, staring at the ceiling, her eyes unfocused.

Zexion nodded again, and moved to leave the room, even though it was his. He thought it wise to leave her be for the time being.

"Zexion," she said, sitting up, looking at him. He spun around, giving her his full attention, something he rarely did to anyone. She seemed to be in pain, but she finally forced herself to spit out a "Thanks." Then she grabbed the bed covers and pulled them over herself like a bubble to keep everyone and everything else out while she thought. Because of that she didn't see the miracle that had transpired. Zexion looked at her...and smiled.

He then touched his face, shock quickly grabbing him. A smile? It was the first time he'd smiled in years. He stared at the lump in the covers where Larxene was hiding and nodded, departing the room. He needed some thinking time himself.

**XxX**

Note from Axel:

Okay, I know this happens a lot, but in this story its starting to piss me off. I have nearly 20 alerts on this story right now, but only 2 reviews. 2! That does not compute! You know what that tells me? "Oh, I like this story enough to read it, but not enough to tell the author I like it."

It's pissing me off. I'm not going to write anymore until I get some reviews. This is your last chapter until then.

Axel


	5. Escalation

**Seniority**

**XxX**

Pale moon light dribbled in the window, pouring through and spilling all over the floor. A heavy sigh escaped him, but only now in this moment of solitude. He couldn't show signs of weakness... he was their leader.

He collapsed on then bed which he called his own, from time to time. He unzipped the heavy black jacket and discarded it carelessly to the side. He sighed again, closing his eyes, letting the cool moonlight caress his warm, tanned skin.

Sometimes it was all too much...

"Ummm sir," he heard a tiny voice squeak. His eyes snapped back open, seeing the scrawny blond haired boy standing in the door way, barely poking his head in. The boys eyes widen, then he quickly ducked back, looking down. "I'm s-sorry s-s-sir, I d-didn't know-"

"It's fine Demyx," Xemnas said with a light chuckle. "What is it that you need?"

Demyx was shocked, since he was obviously intruding on the Superior's personal time. "Well...ummm...sir... I just wanted to say...my new mission... to go fetch this artifact you need...I don't know where to even start looking for it..."

The Superior looked at him, contemplating the boy. "Give the mission to Zexion, surely he would know where to search. He must have something useful in all those books of his." He motioned vaguely, as if it were nothing.

At first Demyx had been shocked by the Superior's friendliness, but he remembered the events that had transpired the day before. Suddenly he felt very awkward. He wanted to just back out of the room, but he was frozen. His nerves were tingling, remembering the sensation of his touch, and the dark purr of his voice. 'He'll not have you.' What did that mean?

Xemnas had looked the boy over once more, before motioning for him to come over. Demyx looked unsure for a moment before obliging and walking closer to the Superior. "I have a different job for you," the Superior purred, his eyes locked on the boy's. Demyx froze up. What did he want? His brain was going a thousand miles a minute.

"I want you to tell me everything you know about Marluxia," Xemnas said slowly. Demyx looked surprised. Then he felt an odd sensation climb up into his chest. It was only a vague echo of a real emotion, and was thus hard to place. He was...upset? Because Xemnas wanted to know about Marluxia? Why? It didn't make any since.

"I don't really know much sir. Xigbar recruited him a while back, he has an affiliation for flowers, and he spends a lot of time in Vexen's lab." Demyx waited a beat before asking," If I may be so bold sir... why?"

Xemnas cocked an eyebrow at the nocturne. Rather uncharacteristically bold of the boy to question his authority. "I hear things...that is all," Xemnas said with a wave of his hand. Demyx backed up a step, thinking it best to go before he irritated the Superior. "Demyx..." the Superior said as the boy began to back away. "I want you to do something for me," he said, a rather sinister glint in his eye. "From now on you will work directly for me, you will no longer get assignments from anyone else, understood? You come directly to me."

Demyx was stunned by the Superior's request. He nodded slowly, still not sure entirely what was transpiring. "Good..." Xemnas said, a smirk working its way onto his face. "Demyx...I want you to be a double agent for me... I want you to tell me everything the others say to you. Is that clear?"

Demyx bit his lip, shifting. "You want me to be a...a snitch, sir?"

Xemnas chuckled again. It sent chills down Demyx's spine. "A crude word, but yes."

"W-why sir?"

Xemnas' eyes narrowed on the boy, warning him that he was overstepping his boundaries. "I have my reasons, that is good enough for you. Now, will you do this for your Superior?"

Demyx waited a moment, mulling it over. He could be putting himself in a rather awful position. Snitches got killed for what they did. But the was a direct command from the Superior...

"Your will is my command sir," Demyx said, a tone of confidence in his voice. Xemnas' words the other day still lingered on his ears. No one could touch him if he belonged to the Superior.

Xemnas got to his feet, walking over to the boy. "Good boy," he purred darkly. Demyx shivered, looking up at the Superior. "You work for me...and I'll take care of you," he said, running his hand through the boy's hair, his eyes holding the boy's.

"You are mine."


	6. Desecration

**Seniority**

_This chapter for my friend Dracky, who's challenge led to me writing this story. Here's what you asked for Dracky!_

**XxX**

"Isn't he a little old for you," Luxord purred, eying the Freeshooter carefully.

"Nah, in fact, he's perfect. Young and strong, I like'em that way," Xigbar growled back, an ominous grin claiming his features.

"You're disgusting," Luxord hissed. "The Superior will have you turned into a Creeper if he ever finds out about what you're up to." The Gambler of Fate crossed his arms over his chest and breezed out of the room. He was meeting Number XI for a friendly game of poker. Apparently they shared an affiliation for cards. It gave Luxord a way to occupy the long, lonely hours in the castle between jobs, missions, research, and more missions.

Xigbar rolled his eye as the chronomancer left the room in a huff. "How straight," Xigbar muttered with a shrug. He sighed, letting himself casually float off the floor. He reclined back in mid air as he floated harmlessly upward. He set his boots on the pale ceiling, standing on it firmly, looking down. He'd memorized he newest member's daily routine, and it was always flawlessly the same, without the slightest variance.

However, the sniper had not counted on independent variables. Independent, redheaded variables that scared away neophytes with their fierce emerald gaze. Xigbar looked down, expecting the blond boy to come through any moment. The door swung open and Xigbar let gravity resume its normal flow, sucking him back to the ground. He landed gracefully before the other organization member, grinning.

"Hello Roxas," Xigbar growled huskily, looking down the boy.

"Oh... hello number two," Roxas said dully. He was a rather uninspired boy. Xigbar didn't like that. He was already so dead, and he'd just become a nobody. At least the others pretended. Why couldn't Roxas act more like Demyx? Now that would be a catch worth pursuing, if the Superior hadn't made it clear that the other boy was off limits. But Demyx was too old for him anyway.

"You been a good boy Roxas?"

"No... I'm the same as always... nothing," he said flatly. He didn't like number two's games. "I have places to be if you'd kindly step aside number two," he said, tenseness in his voice.

"Don't you know you're supposed to respect your elders? I am your senior after all," Xigbar purred, reaching out and grabbing Roxas' cheek, pinching it.

"Unhand me! With all due respect, remove yourself from me number two," Roxas said, stepping back. He pushed by the older man, continuing through the room. Suddenly a loud 'vwoop' tore through the air, and Xigbar was standing in front of him. Roxas glared at him. He didn't have time for the Freeshooter's games.

Xigbar raised his eyebrows, cocking his head to the side. He pointed up, giving Roxas a rather odd look. Roxas furrowed his brows, unsure what the sniper was getting at. Suddenly he was floating up through the air. Gravity had released it's hold over him and he'd gone floating rather harmlessly upwards. Nonetheless, Roxas was both enraged and frightened.

Another 'vwhoop' and Xigbar appeared on the ceiling, standing there with his usual cocky grin. Roxas flailed slightly, struggling to invert himself so that his feet also landed on the ceiling. Once he regained him composure, he crossed his arms over over his chest, frowning at the senior. "Well what," his said irritably.

"I'm a veteran little dude, you don't talk to me like that," Xigbar said with a light laugh. He disappeared, only to reappear by Roxas. He took his arrow rifle and smashed it into the side of Roxas' head, knocking him flat against the ceiling. The gravity reversed itself again and dropped Roxas from the ceiling. He hit the floor with a loud crack and a soft gasp.

"Learn your lesson yet," Xigbar asked, walking up to the boy with a laugh. "I'm your senior... you do what I say." He leaned casually against the wall as Roxas struggled to get up. He couldn't manage to peel himself off the floor. Roxas grunted with effort, trying his hardest to push himself up. He refused to play the other man's strange games. "It's no use little dude. You're not getting up unless I let you up, and I don't have any intention of doing that until you teat me right," Xigbar mocked.

"What do you want number two? An apology? For I've done nothing wrong. You're the one acting out of rank!" Roxas was outraged. How could Xemnas let his second in command get away with this nonsense?

Roxas was quickly rocketed off the ground, floating in the air just above the ground. Xigbar smashed his rifle into the boy's head again, this time in fury. "YOU DO NOT TELL ME I'M OUT OF RANK! I AM YOUR SUPERIOR," he roared, grabbing the boy's collar and smashing hims against the wall.

Roxas grunted from the impact, but gave Xigbar and unimpressed look. "If you're supposed to be second in command, you should act more in charge rather that play your frivolous games with a new member who's already done a hundred fold the work you've done," Roxas retorted calmly.

Xigbar had a strange way of showing his non-emotions. He seemed to rapidly swing from one to another without any sort of warning. Roxas had gotten a warning though. Two in fact. And he'd heeded neither. He'd certainly gotten more or a chance that those before him had gotten. Suddenly Roxas felt his body jerked to the left. He collided with the wall hard, then was flung across the room to the other wall.

Xigbar had every advantage over him. Power over light was good when fighting darkness, but nobodies weren't light or dark, and was therefore useless. Spacial manipulation though? It was always handy. As long as it was made of matter, Xigbar had total control over it, and it put Roxas in a horrible place.

Suddenly Roxas was hurled against the far wall, harder that the first two. Xigbar appeared before him, his single, golden eye blazing with fury. Roxas' comments hadn't been amusing at all. And now he'd pay, much more so than Xigbar had originally intended.

Xigbar grabbed the fastening of the boys coat, undoing them carelessly, then unzipping it and tossing it away.

"Wha-what are you doing to me?" Roxas squeaked, his tough front fallen away to reveal the scared little boy he was. Good, Xigbar liked that.

"Whatever the hell I feel like... I'm your superior," Xigbar purred, laughing darkly. He tore off Roxas' undershirt, then the black pants and boxers. Roxas screeched, trying to move, but being completely unable to. He was suddenly flung across the room again, hitting the wall face first. He felt the sickening feeling of leather tracing down his back. He could envision Xigbar's fingers trailing down his back, tracing the contour of his spine, and it made him sick.

Roxas whimpered, trying to get away. Oh god, what was that mad man going to do to him? He felt the caress of leather gloves stop, and he feared he knew what would come next. Oh Axel had warned him, warned him that the Freeshooter was a child hungry pervert, but he hadn't believed him. He'd been told not to trust Axel, his loyalties were with himself alone. But now he knew, wished he'd know earlier. Now that he thought about it, he'd seen the Freeshooter tailing him often, heard the 'vwoop' of the sniper disappearing right before he entered a room. Oh now he regretted not heeding the pyromancer's warnings. Now he was playing under the spacial master's rules, in that game he'd never win.

He suddenly felt icy cold finger tips press against his back. The Freeshooter's flesh was cold, seeming almost lifeless. He heard the elder man's voice chuckle sinisterly, his cigarette leaden breath on Roxas' neck. He'd obviously smoked a lot, whether it was in this existence or his previous one. Roxas clenched his eyes shut, breathing through his mouth so as not to smell the stench.

Roxas heard the horrifying sound of a zipper being pulled down, and knew full well what the Freeshooter's intentions were. "Please... don't," Roxas whined.

"Too late little dude. You were mine the moment you walked through them front doors," Xigbar said with a melodious laugh. It sounded like Lucifer laughing right in his ear to Roxas.

Roxas waited in agonizing silence for a few minutes, unable to see what the elder nobody was doing. Suddenly, without warning, he felt a white hot pain explode at the bottom of his spine as Xigbar had forced his way in.

A scream loud enough to wake the dead tore from the boy's throat. Tears streamed out of his eyes, despite them being clenched shut. He cried out, whimpering pathetically. Dear god it was painful. Each stroke felt as if he were being torn in half. He felt the elder man's nails dig into his back, drawing little wells of blood that ran down his back. The feeling of his own blood being let was nauseating. The only thing worse was the sick sensation of the Freeshooter's tongue sliding up his back, licking up the blood.

His whole body screamed in protest. He struggled and fought, but Xigbar only laughed and pushed harder. He loved watching the boy squirm, loved to hear his cries of horror and pain. Roxas cried out over and over till his voice had left him. Several minutes later, which felt more like eons, the older man came. Roxas whimpered, feeling the liquid seed seep through his body, infecting him. Violating him. Making him dirty and disgusting.

Xigbar laughed, withdrawing from the boy and grabbing his clothes. He pulled them back on with a satisfied grin. "That was fun Roxy, we need to do it again sometime," Xigbar said with a grin, laughing at the boy's anguish.

Vwoop, and he was gone. The gravity resumed it's usual flow and Roxas fell to the ground. He rolled up into a ball on the ground, shaking. He didn't have feelings. He wasn't scared or remorseful. Or at least he shouldn't. But oh god did he. He felt the pain, the misery, the anguish. It was something far more that physical. Xigbar had penetrated Roxas' psyche, damaged his being, or at least what was left of it.

Roxas let himself lay on the floor crying pathetically. He knew he shouldn't He shouldn't pretend like he was. He didn't really have emotions. But gods they felt real, even if they were just echoes of true emotions. They were some damn loud echoes.

God he felt disgusting. He wanted to claw his skin off, to tear it off and throw it away. It was all soiled now. He was soiled. Dirty. He needed to tear himself apart, to tear out the infection before it spread through him. He looked down at his body, trembling. He could see it, could see that awful, violating his every cell. He clawed at his stomach, leaving deep, bloody ruts across it. He had to get it out. He whimpered, feeling white hot tendrils of pain snake through his veins like venom.

Blood stained his hands, dripping off in mercury droplets that beaded in strange patterns on his skin. It began to stain the floor where he lay, but he didn't much care. Yes, he'd bleed it all out. He had to get that vile poison out of him.

Roxas twitched, feeling sickness in the pit of his stomach. He trembled, throwing up what little was in his stomach. He clenched his eyes shut again. He could feel it crawling under his skin. It was eating him from the inside out! He could hear the Freeshooter laughing at him and he thrashed about in the throes of agony and madness that came with the Freeshooter's wake.

Roxas clawed at his skin again, peeling the skin off his forearm, much like a fruit. He had to make it go away. Had to get rid off all the taint. He needed to wash the dirt off of him. But it was ingrained into his very being by now. Nothing could wash off the mark the Nobody had put on him. Now Roxas belonged to him, and there was nothing anyone could do.

**XxX**

Author's Note:

Well, how was that chapter for you? Bit longer than usual, but with good reason.

But alas, I'm really disappointed about the reaction to my last note. Five chapters, and that's all I get? Really people, I expect more. We're at roughly 2000 hits now. I want you to step it up. I feel a lot less like writing when all I get it the occasional 'lol, update' from some idiot who's not eloquent enough to at least tell me what they thought. Seriously, I get really bored with something unless I have some sort of reason to keep writing it. So for the love of Mansex, at least tell me if you liked it. If all you do is read it, it's like a big 'Fuck You!' right in my face.

Love,

Axel


	7. Information

**Seniority**

**XxX**

"What do you know about Marluxia?"

"Eh?"

Demyx looked up at Luxord, his head tilted slightly to the side. He'd been attempting to fulfill the Superior's request and gather as much information on Marluxia as he could. Which wasn't much. No one seemed to know anything about him.

"Marluxia, you know, tall guy, pink hair," Demyx said, waving his hand about Marluxia's height.

"I know who Marluxia is,"Luxord said, glaring at the boy. "Why do you want to know about him?"

"Just curious," Demyx said with a shrug. " I haven't really had the opportunity to communicate with him, ya know. He so ultra mysterious and what not," Demyx said with a grin. If anyone assumed because Demyx was happy that he was stupid, they'd be very wrong. Demyx was exceedingly bright, and cunning too, though it wasn't a part of himself he showed. He knew how to use his charms to coax others into spilling information.

Luxord however, was a master of words. He couldn't tell what Demyx was after, but the subtle things in the way he spoke betray that it was more than mere curiosity. "He spends the better part of his time with Vexen I understand. Maybe you should look there? I don't know anything." Not exactly lies, but rather half truths. Marluxia and he were fairly well acquainted. He wouldn't say he knew the man well, but he knew odd details. His favorite flower was the Sakura Blossom, he loved card games, the Ace of Spades being his favorite card.

During their card games sometimes Marluxia would talk at length about his old life, and Luxord would listen quietly. Marluxia had been a witch of some sorts, or something like that. He'd told people's fortunes with a deck of cards. But it wasn't Demyx's business, so Luxord left it at that.

"Yeah," Demyx said with a sigh. " That's what people tell me. But I heard that your pretty good budies with him too. You sure you don't have anything you could tell me?" Demyx asked. He had a pretty good poker face. Luxord would have to remember that.

"Of what consequence would befall me should I choose to further disclose information on my comrade?" He wasn't sure what Demyx could do for him, but if he was digging around for information, he was probably more than ready to bribe it out of people. Maybe he was planning to off Marluxia? Demyx? Well that seemed as likely as Kingdom Hearts falling out of the sky.

"Hmm...maybe... a week without missions?" Demyx leaned in, his smile turning slightly more sinister.

"Two."

"One and a half," Demyx said, not moving an inch.

"Marluxia spends most of his time either in his garden or with Vexen. But I understand he's been hanging around Larxene a lot recently, though not the past few days. He seems to be sweet talking Axel as well. I personally think he's up to somthing," Luxord said, calmly stroking his chin.

Demyx grinned widened, like his usual dopey grin. " Thanks Luxord, I appreciate it," he said sweetly, then skipped off merrily.

Luxord couldn't help but notice the slight limp in Demyx's gait. Odd.


	8. Exaggeration

**Seniority**

**XxX**

"Vexen!"

The Chilly Academic raised his head from his latest experiment to see who was addressing him. It was none other than their superior, Xemnas.

"Superior, what a lovely surprise," Vexen said with an uneasy smirk. "What brings you here to my humble abode?"

"Answerers," Xemnas bellowed. "I want to know what Number XI is up to."

Vexen gave him his best 'amazed' look, though Xemnas only leered at him. "Up to? What do you mean up to superior?"

"My sources say Marluxia is planning something. They also say he spends most all of his available time here, with you. Now I demand Answerers Number IV or you will be assimilated." Xemnas's tone was cold and harsh.

Vexen gave up the act, giving Xemnas a nod. "If I understand correctly, he is planning a trap for the key barer. He has discovered some sort of device that should lure him here, and then Marluxia plans to take control of him."

"For what purpose?" Xemnas asked, a slightly amused glint in his eye.

"His ways are unknown to me sir. My only assumption is it is nothing more than a plan to gather hearts more quickly. What other purpose could a nobody have than to retrieve their heart? If there is another motive, it is unknown to me," Vexen concluded.

"Very well, the next time you see number XI, tell him I'd like to talk with him." And with the Xemnas disappeared into a portal of darkness and was gone.

"He's gone now, you can come out," Vexen said, turning around to look in the direction where the scent of flowers was coming from.

"Was I really that obvious?" Marluxia smirked at him, then put his arms around Vexen, kissing him on the nose.

"I just covered for your ass," Vexen said cooly. "I say you owe me one."

"Thank you very much honey," Marluxia said, nipping Vexen on the neck. He grabbed the fastenings to Vexen's coat, slowly undoing them. "I've got just the way to say thanks."

There was a rustling sound, followed by a loud crack as thorny roots pushed their way up from the ground, breaking the tiles as they burst through the floor. They wrapped around Vexen's legs, then several others grabbed his arms. Marluxia smiled as Vexen looked slightly panicked at being restrained. Marluxia merely smirked, slowly pulling the zipper of Vexen's coat down, then pushing it off of him.

"What are you up to," Vexen said, an air of worry in his voice.

Marluxia grabbed a larger thorn from one of the roots and snapped it off. "Nothing baby," he drawled as he pushed the point into the pale flesh of Vexen's chest. He began drawing on Vexen like a macabre drawing board. He drew a flower right over the blond's chest, right where his heart should be.

Then his airy smirk turned into a bitter glare. He plunged the thorn deep into Vexen's chest with a roar of fury. "You almost ratted me out you little shit!"

Vexen screamed and jerked back, the thorns on the roots that bound him digging into his flesh. "I'M sorry Marluxia! It won't happen again," he screamed.

"You're damn right it won't," Marluxia snapped, twisting the thorn embedded in the other's chest, causing another horrific scream to tear from the older man's throat. "You have far more to fear coming from me than the Superior." The stench of sakura blossoms filled the air as Marluxia's scythe appeared in a flurry petals. He held the blade at Vexen's throat, causing the elder to flinch.

Then with a graceful stroke Marluxia hacked away the roots holding Vexen's arms, then the ones around his legs retreated away. "This is your only warning Vexen. Even think of betraying me and I'll have your head on a silver platter," he said coldly, pointing the scythe at the senior menacingly.

Vexen nodded, not speaking lest he betray how frightened he really was.

"Good. Now get out of my sight," Marluxia cooed, lowering his scythe.

Vexen eagerly tore open a portal of darkness and made tracks, despite the fact they were in his own lab.

**XxX**


	9. Manipulation

**Seniority**

**XxX**

"So...what do you think the Superior is up to?"

"Hm?"

"Your move."

The two nobodies didn't talk much as they looked over their hands shrewdly. Luxord was the experienced gambler, but even he was frustrated a how neutral Saix was.

Luxord smirked, laying down his signature card, the Ace of Spades.

"You cheated," Saix said calmly, though he didn't seem the slightest bit offended. Before Luxord could say anything, Saix plucked a card from his hand and flipped it over to show the other the single spade emblazoned across it in all its glory.

"So I did," Luxord said with equal neutrality.

Saix bothered him. Maybe they didn't have hearts, but they all liked to pretend. They had memories, and that was almost good enough. But not for Saix.

Saix gave a general meaningless grunt to dismiss himself and got up from the table. Then Saix looked back at Luxord and said, "I understand that the Superior gave you some time off recently. Is there a reason?"

"No," Luxord replied with a shrug, leaning back in his chair. "You haven't seen Xigbar recently by chance have you?"

"Don't change the subject," Saix said coldly. The ice in his voice was enough to make the other physically shiver. "There are...whispers in the halls. That... 'things'... are happening."

Luxord smirked slightly, a teasing sort of cocky smirk that just screamed 'I know something you don't know'. "It was nothing of consequence to you Number VII," he drawled with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Tell me what you know Number X," Saix said, raising his voice slightly. "If you are hiding information-"

"I'm not hiding anything," Luxord cut him off, holding up his hands to indicate innocence, though with a bitter glare.

Saix was quiet for a long time before his anger slowly subsided to his usual passive aggressive nature. "The Organization is the bond that holds us together... I shall not see it broken," he said. The flicker of intelligence in his feral eyes showed that he obviously was grasping at Luxord's game.

"You're closer to the Superior than anyone aren't you? Surely you if anyone knows what he's up to," Luxord purred, though with a hint of sarcasm.

"Superior is impossible to read... he is a solitary man," Saix said, looking away, averting his gaze out the nearest window.

"Not from what I understand," Luxord said coyly.

Saix's gaze immediately fell on Luxord again, this time intensity burning in those wolfish eyes of his. "What does that mean," he said, unable to keep the tone of intensity out of his voice.

"Oh...nothing," Luxord said with a shrug, though his smirk suggested otherwise.

Saix gritted his teeth, clenching his fists agitatedly. "Speak Number X! That is an order from your senior!"

"Maybe I don't remember what...or was it who...?"

"An exchange then," Saix said, calming himself a little.

Luxord was a real gambler. But more than that, he was an expert con. He knew how to gather information, and he knew how to sell his product.

"If I remember this correctly... a certain nobody looking for information is friends with a certain book keeper..." Saix arched an eyebrow at Luxord curiously. The other man merely smirked and said, "If said book keeper would maybe overlook the end of this one's vacation for an additional two weeks or so, maybe this one would have time to remember what he saw."

Saix nodded, then left the room without another word hurridly.

Luxord couldn't help but laugh once the other was gone.

He loved pulling strings.

**XxX**


	10. Consideration

**Seniority**

**XxX**

Zexion sat in the void of silence that seemed to fill the castle thoroughly day in and day out. He liked the silence though. It mean things were going as they should be. The only time sound penetrated the veil of muteness was when something was amok. He was content to read his book though in the humble quite of his library.

But nothing lasts forever, especially there in the World that Never Was.

"Zexy," a voice called to him, laced with venom and laughter.

"Larxene," he said, not bothering to turn to acknowledge her. She was quite content to move over to him. He stood behind him, peering over his shoulder at what he was reading. She rested her head on his shoulder, making it a point to be annoying about it. Finally Zexion sighed, closing his book and turning to her. "Do you need somthing?"

"Yes, how nice of you to ask," she said with a giggle. Despite what had happened to her, she was already back in character, laughing and taunting as always. But there was an air of nervousness. She seemed paranoid now. And it was rare to find her far from Zexion's side.

"Zexy-poo, I need your help," she purred, leaning on him. She offered him her best seductive smile, batting her eyelashes at him.

"What is it that you need Number XII," he said, attempting to sound detached. He didn't do as well a job as he usually did when it came to Larxene. She'd invoked a certain sense of pity in him after what had happened the other day.

"Revenge," she purred into his ear, blood lust laden in the sensual tone that made Zexion shiver. "I need your help to help me exact my revenge on that redheaded bastard," she cooed. Her hands slid around his waist, tugging him back slightly into a sort of hug. It made him cringe in truth. Larxene frightened him.

"What is it-" he started, but he was suddenly cut off by the feeling of cold enamel and hot breath on his ear. He shivered again as a sickening chill ran down his spine. "L-Larxene! What are you doing?" He tried hard to make himself sound stern and to mask the confusion, though failed.

She giggled, nipping him on the ear again. "Nothing Zexy-poo," she said, using that gods be damned nickname again. It was degrading. But degrading was what Larxene did best. "I need for you to... arrange for some things to happen."

"T-things?" he inquired, finding it difficult to keep his voice straight. "Larxene, get off!"

The apathetic princess let go of the other, that wicked smile of hers still dancing across her face. "I need you to-"

She was suddenly cut off by the sound of the massive doors of the library creaking to life.

She looked concerned, then angry, then back to her usual sadistic expression of happiness as she moved over to Zexion once more, poking him in the chest. "Your room, tonight, I'll explain." And with that she vaporized in a blanket of darkness.

Zexion sighed, feeling a certain relief that she was gone. That woman really got under his skin sometimes. He knew she did it to most everyone, but as of late she'd been his favorite play thing.

"Zexion," a stern, even voice called over to him. Zexion suppressed a groan, looking over at who it may be. Number Seven, Saix. Zexion was his senior by only a number, but he knew Saix had great authority over the things that went on in the castle. He was close to the Superior. How close? Some speculated a bit too close. Zexion preferred not to dwell on such a frivolous thing.

"What is it that you have come for number seven," Zexion asked, trying to sound bored, though in the back of his mind he was still dealing with his recent brush with the Savage Nymph.

"I need a favor of you," Saix said coldly, his eyes transfixed on Zexion. That look. When Saix was set on a goal he accomplished it, no matter what the cost.

"What is it that you need of me number seven," Zexion asked, unsure if he liked the direction in which this was going. A favor for Saix? It would be nice to have Saix owe him one, but it would probably be something costly.

"Time," Saix cooed, drawing nearer. "It has been made known to me that Luxord was put on vacation. I need that time extended."

Zexion coked an eyebrow at him. "Whatever for?"

"Zexion," Saix said sternly, "I'm asking this as a favor."

"You want me to get into the official records, the one the superior himself sees, and alter them, knowing full well that if I get caught I could be turned into a Dusk for it? I except to know what I'd be risking my neck for."

"For a friend," Saix said softly. Though his eyes were harsh there was a note in his voice that was sincere.

Zexion weighed the pros and cons. A favor from Saix could be quite valuable, and he knew Saix would undoubtedly honor it, unlike most members. Yet, as he had said, there consequences would be dire if he were caught. It really wasn't a situation he liked himself to be in.

"I will see what I can do," Zexion said, not specifically stating that he would or wouldn't. Careful rhetoric was very important within the Organization. Luxord was one of the best at twisting his words around. He was very ambitious too, which made him a rather dangerous character.

"Thank you Zexion," Saix said, bowing his head slightly before departing the library.

Zexion sighed as a second troubling senario dropped into his lap. That was all he needed, to be tangled up in two twisted plots. He was the shadow walking schemer though, he, if anyone, could pull it off. He found himself a seat and sat down, rubbing his temples. As if things weren't bad enough...

"Zexion," a third intruder's voice permeated the air, along with the stench of flowers. Before Zexion could even acknowledge him, Marluxia started in on Zexion, making sure he was in control of the conversation. "I have a proposition for you number six. I require your access to certain areas of the castle, and I'm more than willing to pay handsomely for your cooperation."

Marluxia was trouble, Zexion knew that. There had been whispers in the dark that Marluxia was up to something. Now he had approached Zexion, offering to include him in his scheme? No. He wanted nothing to do with Marluxia's brutal and radical ways.

"I'm not interested number eleven," Zexion said. Before he could continue Marluxia had moved closer, an aura of dominance about him which flooded Zexion's senses. His presence was hard enough not to acknowledge, the added pressure of his cobalt eyes peering down at him made it impossible.

"Zexion, surely you're more clever than that? Can't you smell it? The revolution. Times are changing my friend. A new order is rising..."

"Preaching about a revolution..." Zexion said, glancing away. "You sound like Stalin," he said with a snort.

"I'd prefer to think myself more like Trotsky," Marluxia said, laying a hand across his heart, as if to signify that the remark had hurt. A wicked chuckle escaped the neophyte's lips as he moved closer to Zexion. "You're a clever lad Zexion, you should know to align yourself with the right people..."

"I do know all the right people, and they like me better than you," Zexion retorted sharply.

Marluxia leaned back a bit, a cunning smirk playing at his features. "If you insist Zexion...if you insist." Another sinister chuckle escaped the other man as a curtain of darkness wrapped around him, disappearing in a cloud of darkness laced with flower petals.

Zexion finally exhaled, not realizing that he hadn't done so in some time. This was troubling...

Very troubling indeed.


	11. Realization

**Seniority**

**XxX**

"You're playing a dangerous game here."

"I know."

Luxord smirked at his opponent, laying his cards down on the table. "Full House, I win again," he purred, not even trying to hide his grin.

"You won't be smiling like that when Superior get his hands on you," Lexaeus said gruffly.

"Speak of the devil," Luxord said, looking behind the geomancer at the doors as they swung open.

Lexaeus turned to see their superior, gliding into the room with a haunting grace. He saw another member at the doorway, poking his head inside, but not entering. He could safely assume it was more than likely Demyx. Everyone knew that Demyx was his snitch.

"Superior," Lexaeus said, getting to his feet and bowing slightly as Xemnas passed him. The Superior waved his hand, indicating the taller nobody should leave, which he promptly did.

Xemnas stood where Lexaeus once sat, staring down at the gambler. "Number X," he drawled slowly. "I have reason to believe you've been tampering with my records." Luxord gave him nothing other than his usual 'So?' expression. "What is it that is so important you would tamper with my records to gain it?"

"Time," Luxord said flatly.

Xemnas stared at him evenly, watching as Luxord shuffled his cards. "Time? What about time?"

"Time," Luxord repeated. "Never squander your time, Superior, or you'll find it comes with nasty consequences."

Was it a veiled threat? Or was the master rhetoric playing head games? Either way, Xemnas was not satisfied with his answer. "Number X, it is inexcusable for one to tamper with the fabric of this Organization."

"Then why do you stand idly by while the threads are unraveled one by one?"

Xemnas' glare hardened, piercing through Luxord's poker face, instigating even a slight grin from the gambler. He knew he'd hit the weak spot there. "I will make an example of any traitor. They will be brought to justice, and all will see what will become of those who trifle with the organization."

"Where did Demyx dig up this information, hm? Interrogate other members? Did he threaten them with your punishment, or promise them incentives for cooperation?" Another weak spot nailed. Xemnas moved closer to Luxord, his presence more threatening than before. "Well?" Luxord pressed.

"You'll do yourself some good to learn to hold your tongue Number X," Xemnas said before turning to leave. "You'll be leaving with Axel first thing in the morning. You're going on a mission to recover an artifact of interest for the Organization." Then he left without another word, leaving the gambler in silence.

Once he was sure Xemnas was gone he smirked to himself, easing out of his chair and getting to his feet. Not even Xemnas could comprehend all that was in motion now. He was too busy with his boytoy and his Kingdom Hearts to pay the rest of them any attention. He might catch Marluxia, but he might not. He might even be too late for that already. But other things were in motion, other catastrophic plans.

Xemnas needed to wake up, before everything was taken out from underneath him.


	12. Simplification

**Seniority**

**XxX**

Roxas had been terribly paranoid since his incident with Xigbar. He rarely, if ever, left his room. He avoided the hallway in which it had happened at all cost. He never told the others. Never made a peep, and none seemed to care.

The only member that Roxas ever saw much of was Xigbar. He was always hanging around the hallways, watching Roxas. He could feel it. He could feel Xigbar's eye on him, his one crazy yellow eye boring through his flesh. He could still feel the poison under his skin, and it kept him from sleeping at night.

He carefully crept down the hallway, keeping his eye out for Xigbar. He didn't expect another presence to enter the hallway. "So, he got you, didn't he?"

Roxas jumped, his chest seizing up as he spun around and backed away frantically. He didn't notice till the stranger spoke again that it wasn't Xigbar. "Calm down kid, it's just me. You know, Axel."

Roxas felt himself ease up slightly, but he still didn't trust Axel. "What do you want," Roxas snapped, thought his voice was weak and shaky.

"Nothing," the redhead replied with a shrug. Then he smirked deviously. "I've been watching you Roxas."

Hearing that, Roxas backed away a few more steps, prepared to bolt. "Not in the Xigbar-type way. You can relax," Axel said with a wicked chuckle. "Little boys just aren't my thing."

"It's not funny," Roxas snapped, feeling water dripping out of his eyes.

"Course not," Axel cooed, the smirk still on his face and the tone of amusement lingering in his voice still. He chuckled again, turning to leave. "But, I can see that you've obviously got better things to do than talk to me. Like, oh, cowering and moping instead of doing something about it."

"I'm not a coward," Roxas said, his voice cracking. He held out his hands, summoning a keyblade into either one of them. He reared back, then charged forward, aiming for the other's head.

Axel had anticipated, and in fact been hoping to illicit such a reaction from the the boy. He ducked out of the path of the weapon while simultaneously calling forth his own and slamming it into the boy's gut. Roxas staggered backwards, looking hurt, then outraged. He charged forward again, only to be parried and knocked back again. "Come on Roxas, you can do better than that," the elder taunted, swinging at Roxas, barely nicking his face.

Roxas finally found his opening as Axel swung again, hitting the elder hard in the head and sending him down. He was surprised at how fast Axel recovered though, and soon came at him with twice the force.

Clang, clang, clang, the sound of steel on steel echoing through the castle walls. Roxas knew he couldn't loose step, or Axel would get him. Soon Axel relented in favor of jumping backwards, hurling them at the boy. Roxas was struck by the first one, knocking him back. The second one nicked his arm. Roxas barely dodged a third projectile attack. When the fourth came flying at him, he managed to swat it back with his keyblade. Two others he managed to strike back far more gracefully than the first.

Roxas finally had had enough. He reared back, slamming his keyblade full force into the next chakram that came flying at him. It when flying backwards with twice the force, nailing Axel in the chest. The elder went reeling backwards, clutching his chest. He then looked up at Roxas and smirked. "That's what I'm talking about," he said.

He could see Roxas' confused expression and grinned. "He's a lot faster than I am, and those bullets are a good bit harder to deflect, but if you fight like that, he'll give up. He prefers an east target," Axel said casually. Roxas still didn't seem to get it. "X-I-G-B-A-R, got it memorized?" he said, rolling his eyes. Then he disappeared, as if he'd never been there.

Roxas nodded slowly as it sunk it. Axel was...helping him?

"How bizarre..."


	13. Sensation

**Seniority**

**XxX**

Xemnas poured over his records, looking for signs of tampering. After unveiling Luxord's plot to skip out of work he'd been double checking everything to look for irregularities. And he'd made note of several things that didn't look quiet right. It was troubling him considerably. A betrayal within the Organization?

"Siiir," came Demyx's soft sing-songy voice filtered through the door. A devilish smirk tugged at Xemnas' lips as he turned to the door. Right on cue, as always. His little avatar. If not for Demyx then he would not have made it as far as he had in uncovering the treachery. He might have caught on to the personal agendas of the other members that were tugging at the delicate fibers of the Organization.

"Come in number IX," Xemnas beckoned. It was time to reward his faithful servant.

Demyx opened the door, peeking in at first before he slid through the door. He smiled at the Superior, the same resilient, unbreakable faith that he always had in the Organization's number one. "How are you doing sir? Do you need anything?" the boy asked. He was always so eager to please.

"Not at the moment. Your efforts have been quite fruitful number IX. You've been a great asset in helping to weed out the unfaithful." Xemnas stood, walking over to the blond boy. "They will be destroyed by their own efforts. Kingdom Hearts will not accept fools," he said sternly.

"No sir," Demyx said with his usual dopey grin. "You know what you're doing, I believe you," the boy said with a nod.

"Such a good boy," Xemnas purred, running his fingers through the blond boy's hair. "I think you deserve a treat." Xemnas grabbed a handful of the boy's hair and jerked his head back. Demyx started to yelp from the pain, but the elder man's lips crashed down on him before the sound could escape.

Xemnas was always so rough with him. Demyx never protested though. He didn't mind, he knew that the Superior knew what he was doing. So he let the older man do whatever he pleased with him. He knew he was safe, protected from the cruelty of the other members. It was better than if he'd been claimed by Xigbar or been prey for a monster like Axel. He could have been chosen by Marluxia or abducted by Larxene. And he feared what all of them would do to him far more than the Superior.

He didn't whine or cry out when the silver haired demon threw him against the wall, crushing his scrawny frame. He permitted himself a soft whimper though as Xemnas pulled his hair harder in some attempt to get Demyx to comply with some desire of his. "S-sir," Demyx gasped as he felt a sharp pair of teeth scissor down on his throat. So rough. But part of him actually loved it. "M-more...please," Demyx mumbled.

Xemnas bit down harder, little red drops appearing along the boy's neck. An excited cry tore from the boy as the pain spiked through him. Pain, it let him know he was still there. Still alive. He responded by clawing at the Superior's coat, trying to peel it off. He finally found the zipper, pulling to down to expose the warm, tan flesh of his senior. He marveled at the Superior's body, his hands carefully gliding over the plains of his chest. "You're so beautiful," he murmured.

Xemnas chuckled at the boy's expression, gently withdrawing his teeth from the soft flesh. He watched as the boy contemplated what to do with his find. Demyx planted a feather soft kiss on his master's collarbone, moving downward across his chest. Warm, wet lips grazed all over his torso, causing warmth to seep into his veins.

Demyx could see his master's joy and happily nuzzled against him. He flicked his tongue out, licking the older male's neck. His pearly white teeth sunk into copper skin, tasting his senior's flesh. The next thing he knew he felt the tendrils of darkness wrapping around him as Xemnas shoved him through a portal.

Demyx landed with a thunk on Xemnas' bed, the owner appearing a heartbeat later. Demyx reached up for his master once more, but was denied by a strong, forceful push downward. Xemnas unzipped the boy's coat, pulling it off forcefully and throwing it aside. He then pulled off his own gloves, flexing his fingers. He then sunk his nails into Demyx's chest, drawing them down the boy's midriff. Demyx screamed like bloody murder, his eyes rolling back into his head.

Xemnas licked his bloody nails, savoring the sweet taste of the boy's crimson liquid life. "So delicious," he purred, a smirk twisting up his face. He watched as the blood bubbled out and pooled on the boy's abdomen. He dipped his fingers in, like finger paint, tracing all over the boy's torso.

"S-sir," Demyx cried. The pain was immense, causing tears to pool in the young boy's eyes. "Sir it hurts," he whimpered. He never complained, but this was something his master had never done before.

"Shhhh," Xemnas cooed, pressing a bloody finger against the boy's lips. "Don't you trust me anymore Demyx?" The boy nodded weakly, swallowing his urge to sob in pain. "Good..." the elder said, reaching down and pulling off the boy's pants. He wrapped a bloodstained hand around the boy's shaft, stroking it softly. He could hear the boy whimpering with surprise and anticipation. Nearly always it was Demyx humiliating himself for Xemnas' pleasure, rather than Xemnas humiliating him as well as pleasuring him.

Xemnas took his free hand, dipping it Demyx's blood. He smeared it all around the boy's face, then along his own, down across his chest. His nails dug into the boy's shaft, eliciting a terrible scream from the boy. "XEMNAS," he cried, arching his back and bucking his hips. It hurt like bloody hell, but there was pleasure too. When the boy dared to look down at himself to inspect the damage he saw his master's head hovering over his crotch. "S-sir," he started, but was quickly drowned out by a pleasured cry as his master's tongue ran over him.

"Hmmm," Xemnas purred, smirking devilishly. "It tastes sweet...just like your blood," he chuckled, taking another lick. He then swallowed the boy's member, taking in the whole thing slowly to tease the boy.

"...Superior...you are a cruel cruel man..." Demyx whimpered, clenching his eyes shut and throwing his head back as he felt the elder man's teeth against his sensitive flesh. He let a low, lusty moan escape his lips as the Superior's forehead touched the nocturne's stomach. He could feel the pressure winding up in his gut, tighter and tighter as the Superior sucked harder and harder. The boy's cries grew louder and louder as he came closer to his climax.

The pressure kept building tighter and tighter until all at once it broke loose. Demyx cried out as he came suddenly, grabbing fistfuls of the Superior's silver hair. Xemnas pulled back working to swallow it all. It took a moment before either was able to regain them self, both of them slightly fatigued. Demyx knew his master though, and things were far from over. He saw the evil glint in the Superior's feral yellow eyes, knowing that his pain was far from over.

"There is nothing that isn't cruel in this world Demyx. You'd be a naive fool to think there was," Xemnas purred softly. "Now... play time is over..."


	14. Vindication

**Seniority**

**XxX**

White. And Black. They were the two most common colors you'd see in the world that never was. Each was a melancholy contrast to the other in all the worst ways. And the nobodies that dwelt within were constantly reminded of the stark contrast, and how they belongs on neither end of the spectrum. They were grays. Nothings. They deserved no place between the ever expanding realm of light and darkness. They were not denizens of darkness or warriors of light, no matter how so they had striven to be. They were bound in chains of never ending agony, hollow existences with only misery and pain.

But another common color in the borders of the castle walls was red. Dark, rich, wine colored red. White and red actually were rather beautiful together. Especially when they were little red puddles littered across the milky white floor. Or at least, that's what Larxene thought.

There was no empathy inside of her. There wasn't in any of the nobodies, but her especially. She had always been cold, but now more than ever her sadistic resolve was solidified in stone. She walked with purpose through the solemn white halls, striving to keep her face blank and free of a smirk. It would look so much better with red she though.

And as if to grant her wish, a red presence suddenly appeared, rounding the corner with the usual flare of grace that followed him. The two eyes met, and they both froze in their tracks. Both kept their faces straight, sizing the other up slowly, carefully, till their eyes met again. Then Axel allowed himself a smirk. "Larxene. You're lookin' good," he drawled.

"You don't Axel," she said pleasantly, a smile quirking across her lips. "I guess we all aren't equally fortunate," she purred. Silently her kunai dropped into place between her fingers as she swayed back and forth slightly. Playing for time. Waiting for him to drop his guard.

"Yeah, I suppose not," he said, a wicked grin on his face. His thoughts were written quite clearly on his face. He held out his hand, his chakram appearing in a show of flames. "Some of us are always going to be below others."

"Hmmm, I don't do bottom, sorry," she purred. An evil grin of her own took over as she giggled maliciously. Axel took a step forward to swing when she disappeared before his eyes. She was fast. He wheeled around and managed to strike her as she was coming in from behind, slamming his weapon into her head. She went down with a thunk and he smiled, padding over to her.

"Give up?"

She spat at him, blood and bile mixed together as she got to her feet. Axel allowed a cocky smirk as he raised his weapon once more. Suddenly, she split into two, both running in opposite directions. It caught him offgaurd, and the next thing he knew there were five knives embedded in his back. He spun around, to his his attacker, but she had already vanished. He saw her in his peripherals and dashed to take a swing, but suddenly he found a knife lodged in his side. Then there cam a hit from the other side. What the hell was going on? The two forms darted back and forth, each hitting him in turn, him being unable to catch either.

A kunai struck him in the head, knocking him back on the floor. He was bleeding from ever natural orifice he had, plus plenty of new ones. Each incision stung with a terrible pain, as if they were eating away at him. He tried to crawl away, but he felt a heavy boot land on his chest, pinning him.

"Now, let him really have it," Larxene purred to her counter part. The second one nodded, an eerie purple glow emitting from her body.

Axel's eyes fell closed, the bloodloss making it hard to remain conscious. Suddenly, he heard a voice.

"_How old are you?"_

What? What was this?

"_Old enough!"_ a voice answered back. It was soft, squeaky, but with a familiar nasally tone. His voice? No, not him. His younger self. Who was he talking to though?

Axel opened his eyes, seeing nothing but blackness. He blinked a few times and the castle walls came back. Good, so he hadn't gone crazy. He sat up, and that's when he saw it...

A younger Axel was standing there, arms crossed over his chest in a pout as he looked up at a senior member. "I can take care of myself," the little Axel said.

"Yeah, I'm sure you could you little brat," the other voice drawled, a malicious chuckle accompanying the heavy accent. "What do you DO anyway punk?"

"I can make fire," Axel said, frowning and puffing out his chest. Axel gave his younger self a disapproving eye roll, but watched as the boy clenched his eyes shut and called forth little embers that danced about for a moment before dying. "See! I can blow stuff up!"

"I'm sure you can brat," the older nobody said with a laugh. He ruffled the young Axel's spikey red hair.

"I'M NOT A BRAT," the younger Axel fumed, an angry glare on his youthful features as he clenched his fists. " I'M NOT I'M NOT I'M NOT!"

"Suuuure, whatever you say," the other nobody said. Suddenly Little Axel was hovering off the ground, then flung across the hall. He cried out as he hit the wall with a loud crack, then went flying up and hit the ceiling.

"NO!" Axel cried, darting to his feet. He ran over to the older nobody, but he passed right through him. He could only watch his younger self in pain, watch the whole awful memory he had tried for so long to repress be replayed before him again.

Larxene smirked, watching Axel writhing on the floor, words forming on his lips as he tried to protest. "Niiice work," she said, smiling at her counterpart.

"I did my best," the other said. The illusion melted away, unveiling the spell master himself, his face stoic as ever. "I searched through his hidden memories and brought one up that he'd tried to forget," he stated plainly. He watched Axel thrashing on the floor rather apathetically. He deserved it, after what he had put so many others through. Especially what he had done to Larxene. "what are you going to do with him now," Zexion asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

Larxene grabbed Axel, dragging his body along the floor. " I'm going to paint the walls," she said with a cheery smile. She lifted the male up, slamming his unconscious body into the wall, nailing his hands there with her kunai. She then unzipped his coat, exposing the soft, pale flesh of his torso. It was so beautiful, unmarred or marked upon. Flawless. She would enjoy etching on a blank canvas. She thrust a knife into his chest, dragging it downwards at an angle. She repeated the process on the other side, drawing a jagged misshapen heart where his real one should be. She throughly enjoyed her work as he bled out all over her. She took her gloves off, sticking them in the wound. His features tightened and he tried to move away, but remained otherwise incapacitated.

She played with his wounds, clawing at them and breaking them open over and over again. She smeared the blood all over his once clean white flesh, though aside from her fingers she never once let a drop touch her. His blood was dirty. Filthy. She'd be contaminated if she let it touch her. Just her fingers, that way she could feel his scars, feel his pain. Feel the inside of him.

Axel stirred, his eyes fluttering open dully. He stared at Larxene blankly for a long while before raising his head up. He looked like he might say something, but then just spat in her face.

She backpedaled and shrieked, wiping his blood off her face. She couldn't get contaminated by him. No no no, he was filthy. A filthy beast. "Monster," she growled, grabbing his throat.

"Who's the monster?" he croaked. Blood was dripping down his throat, drowning him, making ti near impossible to speak.

She screamed, digging her nails into him in a fury. Electricity raced out of her system, into his body. His eyes rolled up into his head, all of his muscles spasming as he lost control of his nervous system. He didn't scream though. He still wouldn't scream for her though. Even as the electricity threatened to tear him apart he made no sound.

She stopped, infuriated he'd yet to cry out. " I'M GOING TO KILL YOU," she screamed in a rage, common sense long lost to her vengeance. She raised up her knife, ready to split his head open with one fatal stab. Axel stared at his assailant calmly as ever, looking into the face of death without so much as flinching.

She pulled back, then swung forward with all the force she had. Axel watched, his whole body freezing as the point came to a stop no more than a centimeter short. He allowed himself a minute to register what had happened before his body went lax. What had happened? She was frozen in her tracks.

"Get up," a voice purred to him. Axel blinked. "I said get up you irritating little bugger. I don't have all day."

Axel blinked a few more times, then turned his head to look for his savior. He saw a streak of blond and pretty blue eyes among the white and black of the castle. "R-Roxas?" He looked back at Larxene though, then scrambled to peel himself off the wall. The second he hit the floor he started crawling, which gradually turning into a loping that progressed towards sprinting, even as he slammed against the wall several times in his confusion, leaving blood smears.

Luxord sighed, running his fingers through his hair. He needed that flurry in one piece, since they were due for a mission together in the morning. Not that morning ever really came in the World that Never Was mind you. It was eternal pre-dawn, the darkest hour of the night. Still, the chronomancer shrugged, wondering away from the battle floor with a sigh. So violent these young ones. They were sadly predictable and proved no challenge whatsoever. Marluxia, as least he had some cunning, even for being a neophyte.

He started back for his room, giving a quick glance over his shoulder and dropping the curtain of frozen time around the nymph.

Her knife hit stone with a disappointing crack. She blinked a few times, glanced side to side, then roared with all the fury of the gods, "I'LL GET YOU DAMNIT!"

Luxord smirked as he disappeared. "Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned..."


	15. Lamentation

**Seniority**

**XxX**

The night was long and bitter in the World that Never Was, though they'd all grown accustomed to it by now. They did not miss the sun, but only the ability to feel its warmth upon their flesh.

Xaldin lamented in cold, contemplative silence, staring up at the stars and stroking his chin. His eyes fell upon Kingdom Hearts. Ah yes, Kingdom Hearts. But where was his heart? Was it gone? Lost to the wind? Maybe one day he would know. He preferred though to think of it as waiting for him, maybe on the other side of Kingdom Hearts.

"It's a nice day, isn't it," a calm, emotionless tone wafted over, settling neatly in Xaldin's ear. He did not turn his head, but offered Kingdom Hearts a wry smirk. Nice day, ha! That was laughable.

"I didn't know you were capable of joking Saix," Xaldin mused as the Luna Deviner walked to where he was sitting quite contently. Saix sat soundlessly beside him, crossing his legs and staring straight ahead. Neither of them felt inclined to speak, nor to make eye contact.

"It appears," Saix started after a prolonged silence, "that you are not the only one who thinks little of me." Still they did not make eye contact, and silence reigned again, filling in the space between the sentences like sand dribbling through the cracks.

It was apparent that something was bothering Saix, but after that neither spoke a word. It was almost better that way. Yes, this thing, this right here, it was therapeutic. The silence shared between comrades between each wave of war. Saix glanced sideways at his senior once, but other than that the two sat in perfect, melancholy silence.


	16. Persuasion

**Seniority**

**XxX**

Xigbar stalked through the halls as silent as could be. He had a certain perverse grace about him for being as well maimed as he was. It was something reminiscent, perhaps, of an old panther. He'd been through it all more than once, but it made him no less deadly. He still had teeth and claws. And guns.

What kept him from being in charge exactly? What? What was the exact thing that kept him from leading? It was Xemnas. Xemnas and his amazing sense of self-preservation. Nobody seemed to have any quarrels with Xemnas, they regarded him as a perfectly competent leader. But what did they see in Xigbar? A grotesque, villainous sort with a head not quite on right. So? Like Xemnas had never made a wrong? There was their leader, sleeping with a younger boy, and no one thought any different. Oh, but when Xigbar did it, it was wrong. Nothing could have infuriated him more than such a perverse double standard.

He smirked though, in the sly, maddening way that said his fervor was not beyond the realms of reasoning, even if occasionally coloring outside the lines of sanity. He'd _seen_ something in Marluxia. Seen something special, ambitous. He was so very excited when he saw the young nobody. He would make things happen. He had plans. He was going to _do_ things. Not like Xemnas. No, not at all like Xemnas.

Xigbar rubbed his hands together in that stereotypical bad guy way as the idea rolled over in his diseased mind. His psyche may be bent and twisted, but like a crazy animal, it made him no less, possibly even more, dangerous.

XxX

Larxene sat in the library, Zexion's favorite place, raging in silence about Axel's miracle escape. She had demanded Zexion find out what happened, and reluctantly the young boy had obeyed.

"Larxene, you're looking down. What seems to be the matter," a familiar voice drawled, a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Shut your goddamned yap," Larxene barked, spinning around and hurling her weapons at the intruder. The Graceful Assassin ducked away effortlessly though, gliding closer to the Savage Nymph. He offered her a wry smile, laying one hand on the chair, the other on her shoulder. He leaned in over her, earning himself a nasty glare from the princess. "Well, what the FUCK do you want Marluxia?"

"Sounds to me like someone has ruffled your antenna," Marluxia said with an amused chuckle.

"You think you're SO FUNNY," Larxene snapped, standing up. It only was a moment before she was slammed back down in her seat, now with Marluxia standing in front of her, trapping her. This only enraged her more, to the point where sparks began to sizzle the air around her.

It took her by surprise when soft leather suddenly touched the side of her face. "Come on, smile for me," Marluxia cooed softly.

Larxene was ready to fly off the handle at him when suddenly recall hit her like a ton of bricks. The feeling of bloody leather, blood, vile dirty blood, and those eyes, terrible green eyes. She froze as that terrible instant replayed in her mind. She looked horrified for a minute, looking up at Marluxia's large, powerful frame. Then her face straightened again, her jaw clenched tightly. "What is it you want Number Eleven? You may be my senior, but this is still stepping outside your bounds," she said firmly.

"Nothing," he said, clearly satisfied. He'd done it, he'd broken Larxene. He'd rattled to her core with only a word. It did wondrous things for his ego, to see the terror in her eyes, if only for a moment. Now, while she was in a state of doubt, was the perfect time to strike. "I just have, a proposition for you," he purred, leaning back to giver her some space.

"I don't have time for games Marluxia, try Luxord. Or will he not put up with your bull shit either?" She crossed her arms over her chest defiantly, but their was no confidence in her eyes to back up the gesture. In her mind she was living it out again, each painful moment before Axel had.... no, she wouldn't think about it. She'd get her revenge yet on that bastard.

What she didn't know was that Marluxia knew all too well what had happened and was all too joyous to use it to his advantage. "You're angry Larxene," he stared evenly. She was getting ready to retort, but the mere movement of his hand cause her to stay her words. Excellent. "I can help you, if you help me."

She glared at the assassin, carefully sizing him up. What was this game he was playing? Was he trying to be funny? "What do you want Marluxia?" She watched that nasty smirk and immediately cut him off. "I'm not a whore for your amusement! If you are even thinking about your di—"

"I assure you I have no such intentions Larxene," he said with such authority it forced her into submission. "My cause is quite noble, you'll see," he purred. He laid a hand on her shoulder and said, "Xemnas has betray you. He has failed you as a leader. Put your faith in my Larxene, and you'll have all that you desire, and much, much more."

And strangely enough, she believed him.


	17. Revolution

**Seniority**

**XxX**

Xemnas exhaled slowly as he looked forlornly to the sky for answers. Here on his altar he sat in a moment of weakness. The gods forbid anyone ever see him in such a state of disarray, or they would all lose their faith in him completely.

He inhaled, feeling the energy charged air vibrating around him. He closed his eyes and tilted his head upwards towards Kingdom Heart's light. He exhaled again, very slowly. It was the same ritual he did day in and day out, regardless of the others or their politics. This was his time, his sweet alone time with his one true love.

He spread his arms like an eagle preparing to take flight and inhaled deeply. "Heed me! My Kingdom Hearts. Give us the strength—" He paused for a moment, deviating from his usual incantation. "Give me the strength to serve you, to rid us of the fools that hinder us. Cast your blessings upon us true followers. Send those that betray you back to nothing..."

XxX

Vexen shakily grasped at a test tube on the desk, trembling feverishly as he attempted to pour its contents into another test tube. A sudden creak caused him to jump, dropping the tube one the floor. He looked around in terror, grasping at the front of his coat. "H-Hello? N-number six? ....S-superior? ...n-number eleven?"

He clenched his eyes shut at the though. He braced himself for the feel of the assassin's grip on his shoulder and the heavy, sickly sweet smell of flowers. It didn't come though. His eyes darted about the lab, wide with madness and paranoia.

Marluxia had turned him into a mass of raw nerve. Now the chilly academic was always on edge, always watching, waiting. He hadn't been around as much lately, but he always returned. They were treading a fine line between victory and oblivion. Marluxia's plan was too far under way to go back now. Oh, what had he gotten himself into? Agreeing to Marluxia's plan? He should have known better. It was only a matter of time before the Superior put them out of his misery.

"You're not going to crack on us now are you Vexy~"

Vexen looked up, a jolt running down his spine. He clenched his chest and he realized in horror who's voice it was long before their eyes met.

Larxene smiled at the academic, laying cocking her head and setting a hand on her side. Behind her stood the ominous barer of betrayal himself, Marluxia. He smirked at Vexen silently, a doting taunt for the elder to say something. 'I told you so' was written all over his face, and in sparkly bright pink ink too.

Larxene strolled forward with all the grace and confidence of her old self. He eyes never left Vexen's even as she came before him, prodding him pointedly in the chest. "So, you're in on it to. Fan-fucking-tastic. I thought you said this plan was going to work Marluxia," she said, casting a glance back at the other male.

Marluxia smirked and took several steps closer. "Do not worry, Larxene. Vexen is far more a capable accomplice than he will at first appear," he purred, a slight grin playing at his lips.

"How dare you speak of me in such a manner! I am number four in this organization! I am your sup—" but he couldn't bring himself to finish his train of thought as Marluxia suddenly appeared by his side, hands on his shoulders once more.

"Vexen," he said in his soft but authoritative tone. "You serve me now. We are an organization unto our own now. Our family is slowly growing. Soon will have the strength to strike back at those narrow-minded fools that prevent us from reaching our true potential! But, in order to do that, you must trust me."

Vexen shuddered, his knees going weak as he felt Marluxia's breath on his neck. He draped his head, then nodded slowly. He was a weak fool. He could not stand up to Xemnas, far less Marluxia. He knew he was in over his head, but he couldn't get out now.

Larxene cackled maniacally, her shrill, evil laughter shaking him to the bones. "They won't stand a chance against us Marlu~ Even if science boy is no help at all!"

Vexen was ready to retort, but a gently placed finger on his lips stopped him dead in his tracks. "There is one more piece yet to the puzzle, Larxene. Once the whole picture is displayed for you I'm sure you can appreciate our comrade much more. After all, we are not Xemnas' organization. Our shall be built on unshakable loyalty and strength. A new era is coming. The dawn of a great age for the nobodies is arising."

Larxene regarded him with a blank face, then nodded solemnly. Then a devilish grin found its way onto her lips.

"Whatever you say....Superior."


End file.
